Not So Healing Grace
by Logan Woodruff
Summary: Castiel gets his grace taken, and sammy gets sick. Dean takes care of him and finds out castiel may be at fault for the wntire situation.


"CAS?" Dean shouted out. He was genuinely worried for the angel. After a while, he sees a lifeless figure on the ground. As they got closer, the rain became heavier and lightning struck more and more often. Then, the unmistakable trench coat was visible. "CAS!" Dean rushed over. Sam stumbled along. Dean was in proper rain attire. Sam was just woken up and still had pajamas on. Dean was worried because Castiel had been gone for a quite a while and he had a bad feeling he was hurt. As they came upon the angel, they noticed he was indeed hurt. "Dammit Cas, talk to me." Dean muttered. "Dean..grace...gone.." Castiel mumbles weakly. His throat was bleeding viciously. They brought him to the bunker, and patched him up. "Now what the HELL happened to you Cas?" Dean questioned. "I was attacked and couldn't see them.." Was his innocent enough answer. "So don't even ask who it was." "Okay buddy, you need to rest." The next day all was well. Sam had felt a bit strange, but otherwise was okay. Castiel was fidgeting like he did when he lied. Dean never noticed nor did Sam. The next day Dean got up, and Cas was still on the couch. "Hey buddy how ya feeling?" He asked. "Decent." Cas quickly answered. Dean shrugged off his odd behavior. However Sam wasn't up yet which was quite strange. He went back into the bedroom, and saw that Sam was visibly shaking. Even under a large comforter. "Sammy? You good?" He had that concerned look on his face. No answer. "Sammy?" He yelled this time. Sam shot up, shivering. "What time is it?" He asked, teeth chattering. "It's just after 10." Dean put a hand on his brothers head. "Sam you're burning up!" Dean worried. When his little brother was sick you'd better believe he got his butt in gear, and his mind working better than it ever had. Because that's his brother. "Dean everything okay?" Castiel asked from the other room. "No not exactly featherbutt!" "I-I don't understand. My wings are g-gone for a while..." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's an expression idiot." Castiel frowned. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" The clueless man asked. "Sammy's got a fever. Hey can you grab the thermometer Cas?" Dean asked rather politely. _This is all my fault._ Castiel thought to himself. _If I hadn't-_ "Cas hurry up!" Castiel finally found it and then brought it to Dean. "Thank yo- hey what's up Cas? You look upset." "Oh it's um..nothing Dean." "You sure? You look a bit scared or ashamed or something." "I'm positive Dean." Castiel said with a smile. He went back to his position on the couch. "Shit." Dean took the thermometer out of his little brothers mouth. "102.4, that's bad Sammy. If it goes to 104 it's bath time. Then possibly hospital time." Sam moaned. His hair was sticking to his face. He was shivering. His eyes were baggy and he looked almost as if he were high. Suddenly his stomach jolted. But there was no way he was getting up, but he was going to be sick, and had to have something. "Dean! I'm gonna be.." He trailed off as he gagged. "Shit!" Dean cursed. He grabbed a bucket from the kitchen. "Here Sammy, use this." Sam took it right away and vomited into it. Dean cringed at the gagging and noises everything made. Castiel heard the gagging. He felt terrible about the whole situation. _I wish I could heal him. But my grace isn't fully back yet._ He thinks with a sigh. _My fault._ Sam begins to close his eyes. "It's okay Sammy, sleep. I'll be back in about an hour to check on that temperature." Dean told him. But it wasn't even 30 minutes later when the whole bunker heard Sam go into a harsh coughing fit. "I'd better check that temperature. Be back Cas." Deans eyes go wide and his jaw drops when he sees the number. "104.5! Sammy it's bath time. Up we go buddy." Dean lifted him over his shoulder but he was too heavy. "Cas! Can I get some help?" Castiel hurried to aid dean in getting Sam to the bathroom. "I'll run the water, you just make sure he's still alive." Dean half jokingly said. "Will do." A tear streamed down Castiel's face. "Okay put him in...Cas what's wrong? Seriously something is up. So what is it?" Dean yelled, not knowing that this would only upset Castiel even more. Tears stated falling more and more. "It's my fault dean." Castiel cried. "No buddy it's not. I promise." "BUT IT IS!" Cas yelled. Dean looked shocked. "Explain to me how it's your fault." "Okay..I took my own grace." "What!?" "Dean please understand that.." He was cut off. "Okay we don't have time Sammy needs to get in the tub. "Right." Cas agreed and helped get the man into the tub. Sam woke up a minute or so later. He screamed. "Shhh Sammy it's okay." Dean reassured him. "What happened Dean?" "Your fever skyrocketed Sammy.." Dean explained. "Oh. Why is Cas crying?" "Long story." This made him cry even more. Sam frowned. "Alright Sammy back to bed." He got into dry clothes and covered up. Then went right back to sleep. "Okay Cas. Explain why IN THE HELL did you do that?" "It was a test. I never knew Sam would get sick like this." "A test for?" "To see what you'd do. Sort of like a friendship test." "A friendship...DAMMIT CAS." Dean slammed his fist in the table. Castiel was full on sobbing at this point. "Why Cas? You know we'd die for you." "Exactly...wait not like that. I swear I didn't know Sam would get sick. Dean don't be mad." "Oh I'm not mad..." Dean paused, "I am PISSED." Castiel laud his head down and cried some more. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Dean don't be so hard on him." Sam was listening in the whole time. "Sammy you should be sleeping." "Well it's hard to with all this going on. Cas it's alright, I forgive you." Sam reassured him. "And we're going to help you on your way to get your grace back fully. Kay?" Castiel nodded. Dean smiled at that. "Theres the forgiving Sammy I know and love."

Please review I love critisicm :):):):)

Also if it's not understandable please let me know, autocorrect and other things get the best of me sometimes. Thank you! 


End file.
